hellsing shield vs diva's last battalion
by Nicholai Jones
Summary: when walter takes a vacation he always gets the strangest visitors
1. Chapter 1 Walter's vacation

**HELLSING SHIELD VS DIVA'S LAST BATTALION**

_It was early in the morning at the Hellsing mansion when Walter was making tea for integra._

"I'm giving you some time off Walter." Integra said.

"That's very nice of you sir Integra. On what occasion?" Walter asked

"Oh nothing. I just figured you're not that young anymore."

Walter didn't like his age being mentioned. He was well aware of the fact that he was not a young man anymore.

"If you say so sir Integra. I will be off in an hour."

Walter prepared his things and drove to the airport with a first class ticket to Milan.

Back at the Hellsing mansion.

"Walter! Walter where are you?" Alucard shouted.

"What is the matter Alucard?" Integra said.

"I can't find Walter. Where is he?"

"He is on a first class plane to Milan. I gave him the weak off."

"The angel of death is on vacation. You don't see that every decade."

"As strong as he is he's still a human, a pretty old human if you ask me so he need some time to rest and enjoy himself."

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't like being called old."

"What do you need Alucard."

"I need my guns cleaned. They're getting rusty from being idle for so long."

"Go find Seras. I'm sure she's at the back cleaning her own equipments."

"Hmph. Fine."

Back at Milan Walter was buying gifts for Integra and Seras.

"Sir Integra would look good in this."

"Can I help you sir?" the shop keeper asked.

"Yes please. I would like to purchase this fine dress"

"Of course sir."

After shopping for gifts, Walter went straight to the hotel where he is staying.

"Well I've done everything I could think of. Is there nothing better for me to do?"

"Sir you have visitors." The housekeeping said from outside the door.

"Enter."

A lady that looks like she is only in high school and a man carrying a giant entered Walter's room.

"How may I help you?" Walter said.

"I am Saya Otanashi and this is haji. We are here to ask for your help." Said the young lady

"And what kind of help do you need."

"My twin sister Diva is here in Milan. She's planning to release an army of chiropterans all over the city. When we found out Hellsing's angel of death was here we came as soon as possible."

"Well I am on vacation. But since I was asked by a lady I think I could consider your request. Besides, I was getting bored with nothing better to do."


	2. Chapter 2 The phantom's last opera

_**Now that everything is cleared SHIELD explains the situation.**_

"Okay. How about we start with what are chiropterans and how do I kill them?" Walter asked.

David comes into the room.

"Chiropterans are bat-like creatures that feed on the blood of humans. And to kill them Saya's blood is the answer. Her blood is poisonous to them and coming into contact with it will instantly kill them."

"So you're telling me that the only way to kill them is with Miss Saya's blood." Walter said.

"For now, that is our only method. But slicing the head off should be effective as well." David replied.

"Good, then slicing them to bits will be easy enough. Now where are we going to do this?"

"Saya has received a letter from the phantom. We will be seeing him in the Duomo di Milane at midnight where they will be releasing the chiropterans into the city. We need to kill any chiropterans that to the city while Saya and Haji handles the phantom."

"Alright then, let's go."

Duomo di Milane 12:00pm midnight.

"Sir Walter, are you in position?" David asked.

"Yes." Walter replied.

Mean while at the top of the Duomo the phantom stood.

"My dear Saya. I knew you would come."

"Cut the small talk phantom, where's Diva?"

"She's not here. She is too busy preparing for her concert to play with you Saya. But don't worry I'm sure to keep you company my dear."

The phantom changed into his chiropteran form and let out a deafening screech sending a message to the chiropterans hiding under the city.

"Walter we've got chiropteran sightings from your position." David reported.

"I copy that. You can leave them to me."

The angel of death put on his gloves and prepared to engage the rampaging army. Chunks of chiropterans were flying everywhere as Walter hacked them to bits.

"I should get out more often."

Saya and Haji on the other hand were having a hard time dealing with the phantom.

"Oh my dear Saya you have lost that primeval ferocity you had the last time we met. I am afraid you are losing you edge. Let me help you get it back."

The phantom launched spear like spines at Saya. Before it could hit, Haji pulls Saya out of the way and uses his body to shield her from the spines.

"Haji, are you okay?" Saya said as she pulled out the spines.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Look out!"

Haji pulls Saya out of the way as another barrage of spines flew towards them.

"Hahaha. Is this the best you can d-"

As he fired another batch his arm was suddenly sliced off.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I wasn't as fast as I used to be." Walter said as he appeared out of the blue.

"Who the hell are you old man?" the phantom asked.

"Me. I'm just a humble butler and an ex-Hellsing assassin."

"Whatever old man I'm gonna kill you for getting in the way between me and my dead Saya."

"Be careful sir Walter he's one of Diva's chevalier. He's not like the others." Saya warned.

"Is that so? Well then I should make this quick. Ms Saya would you please put a little of your blood on my strings so that I can finish this punk."

Walter's voice was stern and frightening. Saya did as he said and stepped back.

"I'm getting tired of waiting old man. I'm gonna send you to the deepest pits of hell." The phantom yelled.

"I really don't like being called old."

Walter sent his strings flying and wrapped the phantom in its deadly grasp. And in an instant Walter pulled the strings and turned the phantom into chunks of chevalier meat.

"And nobody challenges the angel of death and lives to tell about it."

The next day.

"Well it's been fun but my time here has come to an end." Walter said

"Thank you sir Walter." Saya replied.

"And we may be meting each other again soon." David added.

"I agree. But for now this is farewell."

Everyone gave their best wishes to Walter as he flew back to England. And when he returned to the Hellsing mansion everything was a mess. Integra's office was filled with unviewed paper work. Seras's room was the only one that remained unchanged.

"Walter, I'm so glad you're back." Integra said.

"Welcome home Walter." Seras added.

"I see you had fun Walter. Tell me how was your trip?" Alucard asked.

"It was a great experience master Alucard."


	3. Chapter 3 The meeting

_Two weeks after the meeting of the twelve conventions_

"Sir integra, we have discovered the H.Q. of the Millennium." Walter said.

"Good. How soon can we send Aluca-"

Integra was intruded by the phone ringing.

"Hello." She said

"Ms Integra Hellsing, Head of the Hellsing organization?" A stern voice said.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is David and I'm from the red shield. We called you to ask for your assistance."

"What is your request?"

"Diva is going to have her next concert held in England. We fear that she may unleash an army of chiropterans and invade your land. Also a German group called the Millennium is protecting her."

Integra didn't need any more details. As long as the Millennium group is involved the Hellsing organization is to.

"Alright. I will support I will support you in your mission. I will send my finest men."

"Thank you ma'am we will be meeting you in London."

Meanwhile in the Millennium H.Q.

Tubalcain was on his way to Diva's room.

"Good evening miss Diva I will be escorting you to London while your chevaliers are away." He said.

"Thank you for the reminder. I'll be sure to call you when I need you." Diva replied.

"Alright madam."

Back at the Hellsing mansion Alucard meets Saya for the first time.

"Hello sir you must be the famous Alucard the vampire" Saya said.

"I am. Please to meet you milady. This is my draculina Seras Victoria. Alucard politely said.

"Please to meet you Seras. I'm Saya."

"Seras. Nice to meet you to."

"Hello miss Saya would you like some tea." Walter asked as he entered the room.

"Yes please."

They moved into the living room and talked about their strategy.

"Diva's concert will be held in the center of London While the Millennium will start their attack near Big Ben. If Alucard can keep them from getting into the city long enough we may be able to capture Diva before any reinforcements come." David said.

"Alright. I will send Alucard to engage them before they reach the isla-."

Integra was hindered once again.

From outside the room the door was broken down and Father Anderson came crushing in. Alucard shot him but still got stabbed by a few bayonets. They continued fighting until Integra ordered Alucard to stop.

"State your business Paladin." Integra ordered.

"I came to say that, although I would rather cut you to bits, Iscariot is here to back you up in your mission. Don't get me wrong Hellsing were not doing this for you its only because the director of the red shield sent a request for support. Now if you'll excuse me, controlling myself from butchering you abominations is exhausting."

Then Father Anderson walked away.

"Charming isn't he."


End file.
